


The Thasmin Chronicles

by Digitallywriting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, First of a series?, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Slowish, Some angst, Thasmin hug I’ve been craving, if people want it idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitallywriting/pseuds/Digitallywriting
Summary: Yaz and the doctor remove their neuro balancers in order to help save earth, but the planet has other ideas.





	The Thasmin Chronicles

‘Be careful. We don’t have long before the planet can get into our heads, play with our emotions.’ The doctor said, watching Yasmin intently, trying to gage her emotions. Yaz looked up at her, their eyes meeting; she smiled meekly.

‘I’m willing to take that risk. To save earth. Me mum and dad are down there. My sister, my Nani. So what if my feeling go a little skew-if?’ The doctor walked the couple of feet to Yaz until they were inches apart; Yaz felt her heart lurch forward as if it was trying to escape her rib cage. Doctor gently laid her hands on both of Yaz’s shoulders, her face more serious than it had ever been. There wasn’t a hint of that normal childlike demeanour.

‘It won’t just be a little emotional skew-if. This planet, it will dial your emotions up to twelve. And I’m not sure what will happen. I can’t guarantee you’ll be protected from yourself. Or from me.’ The doctor looked away for a split second, as if contemplating what she had said.

‘Maybe I’ll get lucky. Maybe the planet will elevate my happiness.’ Yaz Kane was soon as she said it that it was a silly notion. The doctor nodded once.

‘But just in case.’ She pulled Yaz towards her, encircling her in her arms. Yaz reciprocated immediately, burying her head into the doctors arm, begging for some sort of comfort. She was warm, comfortable,safe, just as Yaz had imagined. It almost ached when the doctor pulled away. ‘I’m sorry for anything I may say to you. Or do.’

‘Me too.’

The doctor gently removed her neuro—balancer while Yaz did the same, and they hastily placed them on the two Ux’s foreheads. Almost immediately the loud pulsing had begun to stop, the rattling and thumping was subsiding. Yaz sighed in relief. The bright orange glow that illuminated the Ux’s eyes disappeared as the neuro—balancers worked their magic (or brain science). The doctor pulled them both off of the Dias and laid them gently onto the floor.

‘That should do it. See? Working perfectly, just as I had pla—OW!’ The doctor keeled over, clutching her head, wincing. Yaz went to help the doctor, when a searing pain shot through her head. She toppled over and not the cold, metal floor. She tried to call out to the doctor, to see if she was alright, but she couldn’t hear anything except for the rattle of her own mind convulsing within her skull.

 And then, as if she had just entered a tunnel, the world went dark. And all Yaz felt was rage; the most burning, intense, powerful anger that seemed to wholly encompass Yaz until she was seeing red.

Yaz stood up slowly, practically shaking from the anger her small body couldn’t seem to be able to contain. She saw the doctor, who had put her neuro—balancer back on, and was looking at Yaz perturbed. The doctor raised her arms up in a sort of surrender, and slowly walked towards Yaz, as though she were a feral animal.

‘Yaz? Are you alright?’ She asked. Yaz nodded.

‘I’ve never been better. I’m seeing everything so clearly now. You, I see you as you truly are, Doctor.’ She emphasised her name in such a way that sent a chill through the Doctor, but she held her ground as though Yaz was nothing more than an unwanted villain.

‘And what is that?’ She asked.

‘A murderer. You have killed millions, haven’t you doctor. You hide behind this facade, this happy-go-lucky personality that you think we can’t see behind. But we can, we see oh so clearly.’ Yaz stepped closer. So did the doctor. ‘I see you for what you truly are. Alone and desperate for company. You look for humans to fill an endless pit in your hearts that can never be filled, because that can’t ever be filled and you know that. You know that all of your friends will leave you eventually, because they too learn who you are and they hate you.’ They both took another step towards each other, Yaz bursting at the seams, and the doctor struggling to keep her natural composure.

‘This isn’t Yaz talking, this is the planet messing with your head. Snap out of it.’ She said, harsher than she wanted; but gazing into what used to be Yaz’s eyes, she saw nothing but cold indifference.

‘But it is Doctor. It’s like you said. It’s elevating my emotions. Emotions that would had to have already been within me beforehand.’ She smiled wickedly. The doctor froze. She was right. Yaz must truly think this. The planet couldn’t create emotions, only heighten existing ones. The doctor stumbled back a bit, both of her hearts thudding rapidly.

‘Now don’t you see? You truly are all alone in this world, when not even your friends like you.’

 The doctor straightened up so suddenly she thought her back was going to snap in two.

‘No. I refuse to give up on you Yasmin Khan. This is not who you are, you are not like this. You are good, you are kind, you are smart and wonderful and brilliant and this anger is not you.’ The doctor had to pause for breath, watching Yaz fiercely. She thought she saw a flicker of something behind her eyes. She persisted, grabbing Yaz by her upper arms and holding her still, forcing Yaz to look at her.

‘When I took my neuro—balancer off, this planet did not hesitate to bombard me. I am notorious in the galaxy. The entire universe knows about the Doctor, the last time lord, the man who won the war. I could sense that as soon as the opportunity arose, this planet was going to try and elevate the worst feelings and emotions that I keep buried deep within me. Anger, fear, trauma, loneliness. But do you know what Yaz? The last thing I thought of before taking the neuro—balancer off was you, and all of the feelings associated with you were heightened instead.’ The doctor paused briefly to try and suss out what was going on in Yaz’s head—it was clear that the planet was still in control of her, but the doctor could see the light at the end of the tunnel, the faint glimmer of hope. Yaz was fighting the system. The doctor persisted, more frantic, away of the time they had dissipating.

‘All I could feel was you. How I feel about you. How happy you make me feel. The strange jitters I get whenever you say something smart—I thought I had started to regenerate at one point, not good. But don’t you see? I was able to push the anger and the negative emotions to one side because there was something stronger to latch onto.’ The doctor was looking at Yaz desperately begging for her to see. She was so close, nearly there. The doctor could see the real Yaz on the verge of breaking through. One last push….

The doctor grabbed Yaz by the back of her shirt collar, and their lips collided together. For a couple of seconds Yaz didn’t respond, but eventually the doctor felt Yaz reciprocate the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. The doctor could feel Yaz playing with strands of her hair; she cupped the sides of Yaz’s face with both hands and drew her even closer, their bodies flush against one another. The chaos and destruction faded away until the only thing left for the Doctor was the feeling of Yaz’s lips against her own, hot and soft and sweet like honey. Yaz pulled back suddenly, wincing. The doctor scrambled over to the dais and removed a Nero—balancer from the Ux woman’s head, gently placing it on the side of Yaz’s. She looked dazed, from the kiss and the aftermath of the planets effects on her mind.

‘Are you alright? The doctor asked her.

‘Was that true? What you said. Did you mean it or was it just to wake me up?’ Yaz looked genuinely worried. The doctor paused for a moment, before walking back over to Yaz and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, letting her hand longer by Yaz’s jaw.

‘I meant every word. Now, we have a world to save.’

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in what I want to become a story based off of Yaz and the doctor’s relationship and the adventures the TARDIS team have off screen.  
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment with suggestions for exciting adventures and other things you might want to see that would make my day.


End file.
